


It's Not Just a Crush

by Allikizme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Past Rape/Non-con, Reveal, i said i hadn't gotten to the smut but guess what it's here, i'm tagging it because i should but it's JUST mentioned BARELY for like a SECOND at the end of ch 5, it's a lot of dialogue, now with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allikizme/pseuds/Allikizme
Summary: "I bet you're all kinds of perfect under that suit."Chat Noir and Ladybug have a heart to heart on the rooftop. Characters are 18-19 in this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *the Bac (baccalaureat) is the test that French kids take at the end of high school. It's a Big Deal

Chat Noir and Ladybug were just sitting, chilling on a rooftop after one of their many nightly patrols, when Ladybug said, “What do you do for fun?”

“Fun?” he replied. “I don’t actually have a life outside of this. I’m in the leather twenty-four seven.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Come on, there’s gotta be something.”

He shrugged. “I play video games. I practice Chinese. I’m sort of expected to take over the family business so I do a lot of work on that.”

“Is it fun?”

“It can be.”

They watched the sunset for a few minutes, enjoying a rare clear sky. “Oh wait,” Chat Noir said. “I play piano.”

Ladybug looked at him. “No you don’t.”

“I sure do.”

“I don’t believe you for a hot minute.”

He held up his clawed hands. “Can’t play with these, otherwise I’d show you sometime.”

Ladybug smiled. “Are you any good?”

“I’m sometimes referred to as Mozart reincarnated.”

That earned a laugh. “I don’t believe you.”

Chat Noir smiled back. He wanted to share things about his life with her, but sometimes, it was nice having someone who was apart from all that. Someone who didn’t know Adrien.

“What about you?” he asked. “What do you do for fun?”

Ladybug made a grand gesture and leaned back on her elbows. “I don’t know, this takes up a lot of time.” She rolled her eyes. “And then I’ve got school and the Bac is coming up.”

“Oh, god, me too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Ladybug made a _tsk_ noise. “Then you know that outside of that, it’s mostly sleep. I make clothes, though. I really like design. And I’ve started painting.”

“Painting?” Chat Noir gave her a sly look. “I don’t believe you.”

She snickered. “Yeah, I wouldn’t believe me either.”

Chat Noir sat in silence for a moment, the question burning on his tongue. Finally, as the sun began to disappear below the skyline, he said, “So no boyfriend?”

Ladybug laid down completely with a sigh. “No, Chat, no boyfriend.” She lifted her head. “No girlfriend?”

Chat looked away. “No.”

There was a pause. “Are you gay?”

“Naw.” He picked at a loose bit of calking. “Are you?”

Ladybug was silent for almost too long. “I’m bisexual,” she said finally.

Chat Noir turned around, wearing his most teasing grin. “Oh _really._ ”

Ladybug laughed. “Oh hush. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“I can’t,” he replied. “I have a permanent address.”

They laughed, and Chat Noir lay down beside her, propped up on an elbow. “You know that’s totally cool, right?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, no, it’s fine,” she said. “Because, like, I’ve only liked boys so far. And it’s not like I’ve ever had a relationship, so.” She shrugged.

The stars were just starting to peak out of the twilight. The nightglow of the city blocked out all but the brightest, but tonight, a brave few stars were pushing through the black.

Chat Noir said, “I haven’t either.”

Ladybug looked at him and snorted. “Now I _definitely_ don’t believe that.”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, actually, I forgot the fourteen girlfriends I see biweekly.” He tapped his head. “How could I forget.”

She giggled, staring up at the darkening Parisian sky. Her bright blue eyes were better than the stars. “I don’t know, I just… expected you would have.”

“How could I? I’ve been too hung up on you.”

It got quiet again, like the quiet before Ladybug admitting she was bisexual. Uncomfortable, tense, like old bread that wouldn’t tear, and would have to break.

“Are you still…?” she asked.

Chat Noir took a moment to answer, dropping from his elbow to lie even on his side. “I guess not.” He found a groove in the roof to trace with his claw. “It’s hard to tell.”

Ladybug kept her gaze upwards. “Do you ever think,” she said, “that if, like, gravity turned off, we would just, roll off the earth and fall… forever.”

Chat Noir made a face. “Are you changing the subject.”

“No, actually, I just.” She sighed. “Sometimes it’s really confusing because, okay. There was this guy that I _really_ liked. I liked him for _years._ And I just… never had the courage to do anything about it.” She folded her hands on her stomach, talking to the arbitrary blackness above them. “I’m not very good at this sort of thing.”

“Neither am I,” Chat said. “You know, in case you want, I don’t know, solidarity or something.”

Ladybug turned to on her side to face him. “I actually… wanted to ask you. Out.”

He stared up at her. Then realized she expected a response. His heart quickened. “Do you think you could repeat that?”

“Do you want to go out with me.”

“Yeah that’s what I thought you said.”

Ladybug looked at him, expectant.

Chat grimaced. “I don’t know what to say!”

“You’re allowed to say no, Chat, it won’t kill me.”

“Well… why?”

Ladybug scowled. “I explained the why, like, a minute ago. In fact I _led_ with the why.” She sighed and sat up. “It’s fine, forget it.”

“No, no.” Chat sat up too, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not saying no. I’d be an idiot to say no. But, all those years, that was just harmless flirting. I never expected anything.” He smiled, just a little. “But, Ladybug, I don’t even know your _name._ ”

Ladybug scratched at her arm and Chat withdrew his hand. “We don’t have to know names yet,” she said. “I just want to, I don’t know, make out and bring you pastries. Cuddle. Whatever.” She chewed on her lip. “And if that’s fine with us, then we… do the name thing.”

Chat Noir looked down and tried to find a loose thread in his leather outfit. “So you want to date someone without even knowing their name?”

Ladybug put her legs flat on the roof. “Oh god,” she said. Then, quickly, “if I tell you my name you’ll know who I am.”

Chat Noir was stunned. “You sure?”

“You’ve met me as a civilian.”

“Oh.” Another silence. Still tense, but more crumbly. Chat said, “You’d know me by my name too.”

She turned her head. “So what do we do?”

Chat Noir shrugged. “I guess we do your method.”

“Hm?”

He gave her a nudge. “My favorite pastries are the ones with pâte d’amande.”

Ladybug grinned. “I’ll see what I can do.”

They both lay back on the roof again, to stare up at the darkness. Chat Noir grabbed her hand, and she squeezed his in return. It was quiet, probably the best quiet so far, with each of them content with the conclusion of their talk. Chat was thinking that someday soon, he might know the striking woman behind the spotted mask. Ladybug was thinking about her father’s amande chocolat recipe and how much dough was in the fridge.

“Hey,” Chat said softly. “When you look up at the sky and think about falling up into it, is it beautiful? Or is it terrifying?”

She shrugged. “A little of both, I guess.” Her lips twitched with a smile. “If I were a literary character it’d probably have a lot of significance.”

“Something about falling in love,” Chat supplied. “Being both beautiful and terrifying.”

Ladybug turned her head and gave him with a most unconvinced look.

He said, “Can we get to the making out part now?”

“You’re as smooth as gravel.”

“I live to serve.”

Ladybug giggled and leaned forward, rolling slightly, until their noses touched and their lips met. They held it for a short while, ten seconds at the most, and then they pulled away.

Chat asked, “Was that your first kiss?”

Ladybug laughed, loud. “What? What kind of question is that?”

“A serious one!”

She damn near cackled. “Oh my god you don’t remember.” Her grin revealed little dimples in her cheeks that Chat made a note to kiss later. “I had to kiss you years ago to stop an akuma attack.”

Chat blinked, once, twice, and then sat up. “What!!?”

“It was that dark cupid guy! Kim!”

“I don’t believe you!”

Ladybug was practically rolling with laughter. “It’s true, it’s true.”

“My adolescence,” Chat wailed. “My poor pubescent fantasies! I spent hours imagining how it would feel to kiss you only for you to tell me that I tasted such sweet fruits _years_ ago!?”

Ladybug was holding her stomach and had tears leaking out her eyes. “I’m sorry, I just… ha… I was embarrassed.” She laughed so hard she snorted a little.

Oh, hell, Chat was still in love with her.

He grinned and lay back down beside her. “Embarrassed!” he cried. “You should be embarrassed now. You denied a poor hormonal boy his dream for _years,_ only to reveal that he actually had it all along.” He shook his head. “You are too cruel, my lady.”

“Come here,” she said, arms open. “Let me make up for it.”

With his elbows on either side of her head he kissed her, open-mouthed, with _tongue._ Oh, twelve-year-old Adrien was popping the _biggest_ bottles right now. She tasted like springtime, even though autumn was ending. She made heat rise in his chest and his heart stutter against his breastbone when she took his hair in her fists.

He pulled up. “Wow,” he said, breathless.

Ladybug panted slightly, her cheeks almost as red as her suit. “That was _way_ better than I imagined.”

Chat grinned toothily. “You _imagined_ it, my lady?”

“Yes, I fantasized about kissing you. Come back so I don’t have to do it anymore.”

With the grip she had on his hair it wasn’t like he had much choice. They kissed and breathed and laughed and kissed until a nearby church sounded the hour. Together, they paused, mentally counting the strokes. Ten o’clock.

Ladybug pouted. “It’s late,” she whined. “I have to go.”

“One more hour.”

“Oh my god.”

“Forty-five minutes?”

She laughed. “No, I have to go _now_ if you want that pastry tomorrow.”

Chat Noir pouted, but moved over. Ladybug sat up and fanned at her cheeks. Chat Noir was feeling pretty hot himself. “Same time tomorrow, then?” he asked.

Ladybug nodded, then leaned over and kissed him again. “See you tomorrow.” Then she stood up, blushing, and zipped away.

Chat Noir watched his lady fade into the night and took a moment to breathe. Ladybug had kissed him. It really happened. And tomorrow she was going to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug had Chat Noir pinned by the shoulders to a red brick chimney, working a love bite just underneath his chin with such tenderness that Chat was practically whining.

“Ohhhh, Ladybug,” he gasped. “Oh god.”

She relented, giving the spot a little lick, and brought her face up to his. “Who knew kitten liked being bit,” she said.

Chat took the moment to catch his breath. It had been one week since their first (well, second) kiss on the rooftop and things had rapidly accelerated. Their legs were one in between the other, their chests so close they had to be melding, his clawed hands on her perfect ass, noses touching, exchanging air. Chat swallowed. “I’m pretty sure you could clobber me with a toaster and I’d still be into it.”

She laughed, a breathy, soft sound. Chat kissed it from her lips. Oh god. Was kissing just this great? Or was it her? It didn’t matter because Chat never wanted to kiss anyone else. Especially when she wriggled and pressed against the boner trying to tent his leather.

“I’m pretty into _this,_ ” Ladybug said. “This grinding thing.”

“I’m told it only gets better the more layers you remove.”

Ladybug laughed again. If anything made Chat feel like a superhero, it was making her laugh. She said, “We’ll have to do that.” She flicked the bell on his collar. “See what’s under all that leather.”

Chat grinned. “I’m going to dazzle you with my six pack.”

Ladybug put her arms around his head. “You don’t have a six pack!” she said.

“Yes I do!” Chat insisted. “I’ve got an eight pack. No, ten. No wait, double dozen!”

She was cracking up. “What would that even look like?” she said. “That’s like, twenty-four abs!”

Chat winked. “I got abs for miles.” He moved his hands up to her waist. “I bet you’re all kinds of perfect under that suit.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I bet you got three boobs and an arrow pointing right to your clitoris.”

Ladybug laughed so hard she couldn’t meet his eye. “Yet another unrealistic standard for women,” she said when she looked at him again.

Chat kissed her, missing her mouth and hitting her cheek. Ladybug corrected it, and they kissed for a few moments, arms tightening around one another, grinding just enough to make Chat glimpse paradise.

“I gotta tell you,” Chat said, out of breath, “you…” Suddenly he was scared, and he couldn’t say it. “You got pretty eyes.”

“So do you, _chaton._ ” Ladybug kissed his mouth and licked his lips, and abruptly pulled back. “What’s wrong,” she said. “Did I do something?”

Of course she could tell. “No, no, it’s me. I’m… I’m sorry.”

Ladybug loosened her arms around him. “Chat, please tell me.”

Chat sighed and looked out over the dusky city. “I…” He sighed again and met her eyes again. “I’m still in love with you.”

Ladybug opened mouth, but nothing came out. Chat stood there in her arms, waiting for a reply. Finally, she blinked a few times and glanced away. Chat felt his heart shrink, from where it was so big and overflowing to small, constricted, scared. “I, um,” she said, “I should probably go.”

“Yeah,” Chat replied. He should have expected this. “I guess you should.”

Ladybug slipped out of his arms. “I just need to think about it,” she told him. “Please.”

“It’s fine,” he said. But it wasn’t. “I totally understand.”

Ladybug’s face changed. “I promise I’ll be here tomorrow. Just give me a day.” She stepped closer to him. “Say you’ll be here.”

“…I’ll be here.”

She nodded and, with one last look at him, flew off into the night.

And Chat Noir was left sitting against the red brick chimney, feeling like everything had ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien was reluctant to leave home that night. He had said he’d go, but. Well. He wasn’t sure he was up for rejection tonight.

Eventually he got up enough courage to transform and make his way to their usual rooftop spot. He was a little late, and Ladybug was already there.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Ladybug said. “I, um, brought a blanket.” She gestured to the blanket she had lain on the roof. “And… dessert.”

“Cool,” Chat said. It was awkward. Of course it was. He wondered if it was too late to leave.

Ladybug sat down on the blanket. “Do you want to join me?”

Slowly, Chat Noir sat down and occupied the corner farther from Ladybug. She noticed.

“So,” Ladybug said, “I brought your favorite! Pain chocolat amande. And eclairs. And meringue. Basically what we didn’t sell today.” She smiled, nervous. “Still good, though.”

Chat eyed the basket before reaching out to pull out an almond paste pastry. “So you work in a bakery?” he guessed.

“Yeah,” Ladybug said quickly. She watched him take a bite. “I, uh, actually wanted to tell you. But I was afraid it would be a giveaway.”

Chat Noir chewed. It was really good, but he was feeling so down he couldn’t wholly enjoy it. “I see.”

Ladybug was antsy. Chat tried to focus on a spot beside her, to avoid looking at her directly. Finally, she said, “I want to tell you everything.”

Chat paused in his chewing, and met her eyes. He swallowed. “Huh?”

“I want… I want to tell you what I’m studying in school,” she said. “I want to tell you about my best friend and about my parents and the cats in the neighborhood. And. I want to tell you about me. I want to tell you my name.”

Chat put his pastry down. “Are… are you sure?”

“If you’re sure about what you said yesterday,” she replied.

Chat’s heart was beating fast. He could hear it in his ears like a drum. He practically hurled the words from his throat. “I’m Adrien Agreste.”

Ladybug froze, her jaw hanging open. “…Are you kidding me?”

He shook his head violently. “No, I’m not.”

Ladybug blinked several times, and then she burst out laughing.

Chat said, “You don’t believe me.”

“Oh my god,” Ladybug said. “I’m… I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Chat Noir’s heart stopped. “You’re not.” He looked at the pastry. “Oh my god.” He looked at her again. “Oh my god of _course_ you are!”

“I can’t believe it’s you!” said Marinette— _Marinette!_ “This—I—I had a crush on you for _years!_ ”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I had posters of you on my walls!”

“I had Ladybug posters!”

“No way.”

“All right, fine, I still have them.”

Marinette shook her head, smiling so big, and Adrien could see her eyes starting to glisten. “I just can’t believe…” she murmured. “This whole time. It was you.”

Chat grinned. “The guy you liked liked you back the whole time!” He paused. “The girl I liked,” he whispered, “liked me back the whole time.”

Ladybug said, “We’re ridiculous. Give me a meringue.”

“We should go on a date,” Chat realized. He hurried to move to where he was on one knee. Ladybug snickered. “Please, Marinette, let me take you on a date.”

Ladybug had a mouthful of meringue. “You’re gonna take me on lots of dates, don’t worry.”

“Tomorrow night.”

“We have that history test Friday!”

“Oh. I forgot.” Chat recovered quickly. “Study date.”

Ladybug brushed some crumbs from the corner of her mouth. “I don’t believe for a minute that we’d actually study.”

“Ugh,” Chat whined. “You’re making this so hard. Friday night then. Right after that history test, we’ll go out.”

 “Will I get to see that fabled six pack?”

“If you had my posters that means you’ve already seen it.”

“Touché.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what here is the smut

“It’s nerve-wracking to talk to you like this.”

Adrien grinned. “Really?”

Marinette had her hands covering her cheeks, but the blush had spread down her neck and onto the exposed pie slice of chest that Adrien was completely enchanted by. “It’s like,” she said, “it’s like all the butterflies from when I was thirteen are back.” She exhaled, making a strand of hair flutter about. “Oh boy.”

Adrien couldn’t help it. He was over the moon. “I can’t believe you had a crush on me for years and I never noticed.”

“Oh,” Marinette said. “Everyone else noticed. It was _bad._ ” She removed her hands from her cheeks and put them in her lap. “One time I called you and left a really embarrassing message so I stole your phone to delete it.”

Adrien had to cover his mouth lest he draw attention to their table. “You did?” he whispered.

Marinette nodded. “It was bad.”

“…I bought a pillow with your face on it.”

Her jaw dropped. “No.”

Adrien grimaced and nodded.

Marinette beamed. “That’s _hilarious._ ”

“It is, isn’t it?”

Marinette fanned her cheeks. The waiter left them a bottle of water and she filled her glass and took a long drink. “I’m calming down, I think.”

“Do you know what you want to eat?”

Marinette met his eyes and flushed all over again. “Oh god.” She hid behind the menu. “ _What would Alya do?_ ” she whispered, seemingly to herself.

Adrien laughed. “She would be asking what would _Ladybug_ do.”

She looked at him. That got through to her. Carefully, she placed the menu down. “Okay,” she said. “You said we’re doing the _menu?_ ”

“Yeah.”

“That’s expensive!”

Adrien shrugged. “Being a superhero has its perks.”

“Yes, it’s _that_ job that has the perks.”

Marinette placed her order, and Adrien ordered wine for them both. He couldn’t stop staring at her. She was so perfect. She was everything he had imagined would be behind the mask. He should have known the whole time.

The dinner was lovely. It had its fair share of awkward moments, but it didn’t matter. Here Adrien could hold her hand over the table and drink her in, in front of everyone.

“E-excuse me, _monsieur, bonsoir_."

Oh. Right. In front of everyone.

Including fans.

“Hello,” Adrien replied. It was a young woman, maybe their age, maybe a bit older. She was well-dressed (this was a fancy place, even for Paris) and, behind her, Adrien could see her friends staring in shock.

“Are you Adrien Agreste?”

Adrien glanced at Marinette. Her expression was somewhere between baffled and disappointed. He sighed. “I am, yes.” He gave his best smile. “Do you want a picture?”

“No, no,” the girl said. “I’m sorry to have bothered you. Have a good evening.”

Adrien frowned after her. “That was weird.”

“At least she said sorry,” Marinette said.

He sighed. “I figured a place like this we wouldn’t get bothered. Really. I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault.” Marinette paused. “Does that… happen often?”

Adrien nodded. “It’s unavoidable. I went to the supermarket as Chat once because it was less conspicuous.”

She sputtered with laughter.

* * *

 

Marinette tasted like chocolate.

They were on her roof, on some cushions and blankets she had put there to do homework, and pretty fucking close to, well, fucking.

She was on top of him. He was Chat Noir, having come to visit her after a photoshoot, and now he wished desperately that his leather outfit had come with a little more breathing room. Marinette, in her pink pajamas and a t-shirt and (gulp) no bra, was doing her best to cause a friction fire between them. She writhed, she ground, she kissed him so much it was like she was trying to eat him. He couldn’t form coherent thoughts longer than _fuck this is hot_ and _I love her_ because she would run her hands in his hair (she liked the smell of his new hair product, this was where it all had started), nip his lips, and _grind_ her hips so hard that Chat Noir was going to have a very unhappy kwami very soon.

“Adrien,” she murmured. And that felt good too. Photographers had been calling his name all day long but when _she_ said it it was like the sun was out, the world was new, and _god_ he wanted to be inside her.

“I need to transform,” Chat replied. “If I come in the suit Plagg will kill me.”

Marinette kissed his lips again and nodded. With a brief flash, Adrien was back in his street clothes, without a mask, and for a moment he saw in Marinette’s eyes that something had changed.

“Marinette and Adrien, sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I—!”

“ _Plagg!_ ” Adrien cried, and the kwami laughed as it zipped downstairs. He turned back to Marinette. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she whispered. She put her elbows on either side of his head. “Sometimes, I realize all over again that I’m with you, that I’m so lucky.” She sighed, and the taste of her breath over his lips made him feel a jolt of arousal.

“Well,” Adrien replied, putting his arms around her neck, “you _are_ a ladybug.”

He expected her to laugh, to chide him for killing the mood for the sake of a joke. But Marinette didn’t. She flicked at a stray piece of hair on his head and searched his eyes. “Yeah,” she breathed. “I am.”

And then they were kissing again, slower now, but with more intent. Adrien brought a hand down to the button of her pants and undid it. Maybe they wouldn’t make love, not here, not now, but if he could just _touch_ her, feel her, see just how hot and wet she was…

Marinette pulled back abruptly and undid _his_ jeans. She pulled them down, and Adrien scrambled to help her. She touched him carefully through the cotton of his briefs. Oh man. Oh no.

After a moment, with her hand still stroking against him, she glanced up at him through her lashes. “I like this,” she whispered.

It was like she had shot an arrow of arousal from the highest tower and struck him true in the dick. “I can’t believe you just said that, _no one_ says that.”

“Was it hot?”

“I could’ve came just from that.”

Marinette smirked. _Smirked._ With his balls in her hand. “I _do_ like it, though.”

Adrien wanted to curl up and die a pleasurable death. “You’ll murder me, Marinette. Please.”

“I am merciful,” she said. “I will kill you gently.”

And then holy fucking fuck _de putain merde_ she hooked her finger on the edge of his briefs and put his dick in her mouth.

It was better than he had dared imagine. She only went down and up once before letting it pop back out of her mouth and looking at him, but it had been a searing, hot pleasure that left him gasping. He leaked a little.

“Adrien,” she said. “Do you want to have sex?”

Oh god. If they had sex right now he would explode. He shook his head no.

“Why not?”

It was too soon. It wasn’t special. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted satin sheets and rose petals on the bed. He wanted to kiss her all over before they even took their clothes off. He wanted their first time to be about _him_ pleasing _her._

He took too long to answer. Marinette crawled up and gave him a quick kiss. “Okay,” she whispered. “Maybe next time.”

“Yeah.”

Marinette gave a huge grin. “But I’m going to make you wish it was sooner.”

In a movement that Adrien could only describe as panther-like, Marinette was back between his legs, with her mouth on his cock, and it was like when blacksmiths in movies dropped fire-hot swords into troughs of water. Adrien could feel steam rise from his very skin. She had velvet lips and a hot pink tongue that Adrien was sure would be the next big religion. His fingers and toes _curled_ as she lowered her head, taking more of him in.

It was going to be over soon. His body could not stand the hot, intense pleasure that was her mouth. He tapped gently on the top of her head. “M-Marinette, _je vais jouir._ ” He was so close. “I’m gonna come. Oh, my god.” He sucked in air, trying to hold off just a little bit longer.

Marinette pulled back and stroked him with her hand. She had the good sense to push his shirt out of the way, because Adrien was tensing up, curling with pleasure. He came onto his bare stomach, grunting through his teeth, the high so high he saw stars. Real, actual stars, like the ones Marinette had wanted to fall up into.

Adrien relaxed and opened his eyes. His cum was already cooling. Marinette let go of his penis like she didn’t know what to do with it. “Good?” she asked.

He puffed out air. “I saw stars,” he said.

“That’s from lack of oxygen,” she replied.

Adrien looked at her, and she grinned. “I, uh, need a tissue. Or else it gets all crusty and weird.”

“Ew!” Marinette cried. She bolted down the ladder and came back moments later with a ladybug-spotted box of Kleenex. She started plucking them and handing them to him. “Quick, before it gets crusty!”

“I don’t need that many!” Adrien cried.

Once all evidence of sperm had been mopped up by an obscene amount of tissues, Marinette deemed it safe to lie down next to him. He put his arm around her. She snuggled up to his chest. The sun was shining. It was perfect for a little cat nap.

“Adrien?”

Okay. No nap. “Hm?”

Marinette lifted her head to look at him, then smiled. She placed the tiniest of kisses on his lips and lay back down. “Never mind,” she said. “Let’s take a nap.”

Adrien grinned and gave her a squeeze. “My soulmate,” he said, jokingly. Well, half-jokingly.

Marinette sighed contentedly. “Yeah. Soulmate.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight so the reason this was not posted sooner was because i wrote several different versions of it and couldn't quite capture the feeling i wanted but then i really wanted to share this with you all so please enjoy. and thank you for reading.

Well, Adrien thought. Shit.

They were sitting at their usual study table at the local café _Coco Bohême._ Alya had her stack of physics and chemistry practice-test books and Nino had brought sheet music (he was only taking the Bac as a formality: he was already enrolled in a musical conservatory for the following year). Marinette had been late, as usual. When she arrived, looking windblown, she bent down to _faire la bise_ with Alya, and then Nino.

And then she kissed Adrien on the lips.

For a moment, Adrien didn’t think twice about it. Business as usual. Until he heard the _clink_ of Alya’s spoon dropping and the dramatic inhale so powerful it made the pages on the table flutter. Nino gave a long, low whistle.

Adrien glanced at Marinette, and saw just how grave a misstep she had made.

Uh oh.

“ _What,_ ” Alya said. Adrien could hear the years, the _years_ of friendship in that one word. And he realized that _Marinette hadn’t told Alya._

 _Super_ uh oh.

“You just kissed him,” Ayla said, pointing rather severely with her pen. “You kissed Adrien Agreste.”

“Uhh,” Marinette said. “Yeah.”

“Since. When.”

Marinette grimaced and glanced at Adrien, silently begging for backup.

“Since…” Adrien hesitated. “It’s pretty recent.” Fuck. The only reason Marinette wouldn’t have told Alya was because this whole thing had started as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“If this started any longer than ten minutes ago, then I should have heard about it.” Alya crossed her arms and glared at Nino, who looked frightened at having her rage turned on him. “Did you know?”

“Huh?” he squeaked. “No! A-and I should have known too, bro!” He gestured wildly with his arms. “This is big news!”

“Is it?” Adrien said, the words sounding weak and lame even to him. “I mean. Couples get together all the time.”

“It kinda… you know. W-we didn’t even know it!” Marinette added.

Alya scowled. “You two didn’t realize you were a couple,” she said flatly.

 _Well, if you think about it,_ Adrien thought. But that would have just dug the hole deeper. “I. Uh.”

Alya slammed her hand on the table, making their cups titter in their saucers. “Tell. Me. Everything.”

Well. Adrien was more scared of Alya than he had _ever_ been of an akuma. “I forgot,” he said. “I have a photoshoot! Sorry guys, I—.”

“No,” Alya said. Her voice made him freeze. “Answers. Now.”

Adrien gulped.

Marinette was pinker than a summer rosé. “We… um. We didn’t th-think it would become an… an official thing.”

Adrien nodded enthusiastically.

Alya’s glare got even worse. Adrien looked at Marinette, who seemed to be melting under the heat of Alya’s anger. So Adrien bit the bullet. “It’s, uh, my fault!”

The three of them turned to him. Adrien picked at a chip in his hot cocoa mug. “I… I asked Marinette to keep it a secret,” he went on. “What with my… celebrity status. I didn’t want her to come under fire from my fans.” Hey. This was starting to sound like a good answer, actually.

Alya’s scowl faded. “But you guys didn’t have to keep it from _us._ ”

“Oh, Alya,” Marinette said, grabbing her friend’s hand. “I was going to tell you. It was just so fast. We hardly even get to see each other outside of school.” Her voice dropped. “And you _know_ how Chloe would take it.”

Adrien felt a squeeze of sympathy for Chloe. She wouldn’t take it well at _all._

Alya eyes stayed narrowed. Then she picked up her mug and had a sip of coco. “So nice of you to invite me over after studying, Marinette, since we have so much to catch up on.”

Marinette giggled nervously. “Yes, yes, I have nothing happening after this, Alya you should come over, ha ha.”

* * *

 

After the girls left, Adrien was left alone with Nino, who was engrossed in his music. “Are you mad too?” Adrien asked.

Nino erased a rest on his sheet music and then redrew it. “Naw man,” he said. “I get why you gotta keep stuff secret. Especially with your dad being… well, your dad.”

Oh _god._ Adrien hadn’t even _thought_ about that. “I have to move out,” he said suddenly.

“Well, yeah,” said Nino. “You got that trustfund access now so you probably can right?”

The panic dropped just as quickly as it had risen. Adrien sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe I can wait a little longer. I mean, what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right?” At that moment, his phone buzzed. He checked it and withered slightly. “That’s the Gorilla, he’s outside.”

Nino grimaced. “Look dude, it’s not right for your dad to micromanage you like this. You’re eighteen, and we live in _France._ Alya and I were out till three am on a school night and our parents didn’t bat an eye. This level of control isn’t normal.”

Adrien nodded absently.

Nino sighed. “All right dude. _Bonne soirée._ ”

* * *

 

Chat Noir dropped in through Marinette’s skylight, unheard over the sound of her sewing machine. He crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his gloved hands.

“Guess who,” he said.

“Hm,” Marinette said. “Is it my boyfriend?”

“Awwww,” Adrien whined, pulled back (though the word ‘boyfriend’ thrilled him a bit). “How did you know?”

“You texted me saying you were coming!”

“Okay. But still.”

Marinette swatted at him and turned back to her sewing. Chat Noir leaned on the back of her chair and peered over her shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“I’m doing some sample pieces,” she said. “For a portfolio. So I can, I don’t know, apply for jobs or something.”

“Hm,” Chat Noir said. “That’s fun and all. But you could be doing. I don’t know. Something else.”

Marinette turned her head just enough to peck him on the nose. “Like you, kitty cat?”

“You said it, not me.”

She grinned. “Maybe I could.” Then she gasped. “Oh, do you wanna know how it was with Alya?”

Char Noir dropped to the floor, cross-legged, and nodded eagerly. “Did you come out unscathed?”

“Hardly,” Marinette said, spinning a little on her stool. “I told her our official get-together date was just last week, instead of, you know, actually two weeks ago. To let her down easy. But, uh, she’s going to put that date in her calendar and never forget it. To be fair we hadn’t known who we were at the beginning, so it’s not really lying. Anyway. Then she demanded to know about our sex life.”

“Ooh.” Chat Noir winced.

Marinette nodded. “Yeah. So she knows some things. And she lectured me for like fifteen minutes on how you need to go down on me. So. There’s that.”

Char smirked. “She’s not wrong.”

Marinette went beet red. “Okay, so, uh, um, and then! She told me all about her and Nino’s sex life, so now I know all about that.” She leaned down and whispered, “They do Ladybug roleplay.”

“Aw, no!” Chat exclaimed, only to have Marinette shush him and gesture downstairs. “You’re kidding me,” he whispered. “They _do_ that?”

Marinette nodded. “And guess who’s Ladybug?”

Chat Noir wanted to both groan and laugh. “Dear god,” he said. “I’m going to tease Nino so hard.”

“Also the first time they did it Nino bought the condoms from the dispenser in the _lycée_.”

Now Chat really couldn’t control his laughter, and Marinette shushed him through her own giggles. “ _Oh la honte!_ ” he said. The shame!

“Promise me you’ll buy condoms from the store,” Marinette said.

“Maybe I’ve already bought them.”

Marinette laughed, and then a shadow crossed her face. Chat’s laughter died, and her felt a seed of worry in his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” She brightened and slid off her chair. “Wasn’t there a reason you came over here, kitty?”

Chat smiled, but he remained cautious. “You are the reason.”

Marinette placed a hand on his leather-clad thigh. “I can think of a few others.” She leaned closer, her breath hot on his lips, and kissed him.

God Chat was too damn easy. Her kiss chased all thoughts from his mind. He responded with vigor, placing a hand behind her head and going in with tongue. Marinette crawled over into his lap and straddled him. Remembering just how domineering she had been last time, Chat decided to take control. He gripped her ass, held her to him, and struggled to his feet.

“Where are we going?” she murmured.

“I don’t really know, I just thought it’d be hot to maybe do this against a wall?”

Marinette smiled and together, they stood, their kisses growing more urgent, tongues kind of everywhere and maybe hitting their teeth a few times. Adrien placed a clawed hand on her butt, and she lifted her leg. He held her, and she climbed up. And then she held onto him with just her thighs.

“Oh my god,” he whispered.

“What?”

“It’s hot that you’re strong.”

Marinette looked at him with lidded eyes. “You wanna see _my_ six pack?”

Chat was distracted for a moment by the image of Marinette as Ladybug, in that skintight red suit. He remembered the first time he noticed now muscular she was, the look of her deltoids as she lifted a car door and hurled it at an akuma.

That had been a very difficult day for Chat Noir.

“Marinette,” he whispered, “men would _die_ to see your six pack.”

Marinette leaned in and kissed him deeply. He didn’t need to hold her. She was locked around his hips and it would have taken a crowbar to pry her off. “There’s some free space where all the photos of you used to be,” she said.

Chat Noir walked her over to a blank bit of wall and pinned her, kissing her, drinking his fill of her. Her hands scratched at the leather on his back, and he grinded himself between her thighs. She whimpered.

God, that sound. He wanted to kiss her all over. He was going to pull up her shirt and leave sweet little marks around her nipples. He was going to kiss down her stomach and not stop. Kiss her through her panties. Make her wet with anticipation. Hopefully she would be so into it she’d make that whimpering noise again. Maybe pull his hair. Maybe—

“Marine—?”

It was like someone had hit pause on the DVD. Adrien froze, as did Marinette. Both their eyes shot to the corner of the room, where the attic entrance was not closed, but open. And not empty, but _occupied._

By Mdm Dupain-Cheng.

There was no way— _no way_ —this predicament could be interpreted as innocent.

In a heartbeat Marinette was on the ground, standing between Adrien and her mom. “Maman!” she greeted, or accused. It was hard to tell.

“I-I’m sorry, dear.” Her mother flushed bright red. Then she disappeared, the attic door slamming shut behind her.

Adrien was in a panic. “Oh god,” he said. “You don’t think she’ll call my dad, do you?”

Marinette looked at him. “Uh. No, Chat Noir, I don’t.”

Oh. Right. Whew. Adrien was able to unclench.

“But, uh. I can never introduce you to my parents now.” Marinette pulled at her hair. “Ah, _merde,_ and Alya knows we’re dating as Marinette and Adrien!” She sat down on the ground. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Chat Noir’s boner dropped quickly, and he crouched next to her. “Hey, wait, maybe we can work this out. Actually, let’s, uh, let’s go talk to your parents.”

“ _Now?_ ”

“Before your mom calls Alya and asks since when is her daughter seeing Chat Noir.”

Marinette looked like she’d rather swallow an uncooked toad than see her parents. She sighed. Then her face lit up with inspiration. “Wait. Alya and Nino roleplay Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Okay…”  

Marinette’s face was somewhere between a grimace and smile. “We tell them it’s a costume?” she said, finishing about three octaves higher than where she started.

Chat stared at her. “That’s almost worse.” He thought about it. “No, it is worse.”

“If they find out you’re really Chat Noir, how long do you think it’ll take for them to figure out I’m Ladybug? And then Alya, and Nino. And then we’re _really_ in trouble.” She dropped her head on her knees.

Part of Adrien wanted to fight for it. How bad could it be if Alya and Nino knew? They were already part of this, being Miraculous holders themselves. And surely Marinette meant to tell them _someday,_ right?

But Hawkmoth was still out there, and the danger was still real. Chat sighed. “ _Détransformation,_ ” he said, and the guise of Chat Noir melted away.

Plagg appeared. “Good god, you two,” he said. “I’m going to have to watch _so_ much daytime television to forget what Adrien was thinking about.”

“Go eat some cheese,” Adrien told him. With the kwami gone, he sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. “Marinette, are you okay?”

She lifted her head, and he saw that her face was turning pink and her eyes were swimming. “I don’t know, Adrien, I’m just. Stressed out.”

Adrien held her close, and he remembered the shadow that had crossed her visage earlier. “Is there something else?” he asked, gently.

Marinette bit her lip and avoided his gaze. “No, nothing. I mean. It’s stupid.” She took a shuddering breath. “It’s just… Alya and I were talking.”

“Yeah…?”

“You, um… you’re not a virgin?”

Adrien felt like he had ice in his stomach. He did not pull away, but it was a hard instinct to fight. “I’m not,” he said quietly.

Marinette nodded. “It’s… it’s stupid to be upset about it, but I, well, I thought that. I just assumed.” She sniffled and bit her knuckles to stifle her sobs. 

“Marinette,” he said, “I… honestly don’t know how Alya found out about that, because I never told anyone, but you need to understand. It was a work party. I was… _so_ drunk. Like, I couldn’t even walk and people kept pouring me more drinks. Some model that I don’t even remember took me into a dark room, and she had strong perfume… and it happened.” Adrien felt like he might cry, but he took a deep breath and stayed the tears. “I felt awful afterwards. I didn’t know what to do. I ended up telling Nathalie, my dad’s assistant, because I was scared. What if she got pregnant, what if I had taken advantage of her. And Nathalie said she’d take care of it.”

Marinette blinked, and she wiped at her face. “Adrien that’s terrible,” she said.

“I was stupid.”

“No, no, that girl, it sounds like she took advantage of _you._ ”

Adrien shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. It happened, and it was terrible, and Marinette, I definitely don’t want anything between us to feel that way. I should have told you.”

She shook her head and held his hands. “Oh, no, Adrien, I’m sorry I was upset. I shouldn’t care what happened before. What matters is us, right now. I was just…” She sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Adrien gave her a squeeze and kissed her forehead. “Should we go tell your parents it was a costume?”

Marinette sniffed and nodded.

* * *

 

Marinette’s father leapt up out of his chair. “ _IT WAS A **WHAT!?"**_

Adrien, with beads of sweat on his forehead, said, in a very small voice, “Please don’t call my dad.”


End file.
